


Lessons about music compositions and kisses

by lovelining



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, when you are too obsessed with the meme it becomes a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelining/pseuds/lovelining
Summary: Gyehyeon to Dongheon: ooh you want to kiss me so bad
Relationships: lee dongheon/jo gyehyeon
Kudos: 22





	Lessons about music compositions and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first vrvr fanfic (also, english isn't my first language) published i had to apologize to make a meme into a fanfic and idk why them but i thought they will fit the prompt/meme better.  
> I had to learn a little about music comoposition for this fic so you better read it, if you leave comments i will read them happily.

If you asked Lee Dongheon what is his favorite color he will say red. The color red had many signifcants, always associated with the passion, love, anger and war. It really fited Gyehyeon who was a very passionate and beautiful man. Dongheon always thought this but never speak it a loud because it could never be, he knew.

Gyehyeon was also stubborn and pride like the emotions the color suggested that was a good thing to keep on mind and it was beacause they were discussing about song compositation. Every member of verivery took part of composition at least one song of the album but the two of them were the ones who enjoyed as a hobby more or better say they enojoyed composse together even if now they are arguing.

"Hyung believe me this pitch is not good for the first verse, this is not a way to start a song, this sounds awful"

"Clear your ears gyehyeon it's sounds catchy and i like that"

"You are ruining it"

"I am saving it"

At this point the two of them were standing and yelling at each other, Dongheon knew it was half joking they tend to joke like that he hoped gyehyeon was thinking the same but he was not going to give up in what this song should sound like

"I am not singing a song that sounds like this"

"Ooh cant you reach the notes eh?" Okay Dongheon now had take it too far he touched Gyehyeon's pride, his ability to hit high notes. dongheon could see the anger in Gyehyeon face he was going to made up him and apologize soon to make sure the lead vocal feelings weren't hurt

"Ooh you want to kiss me so bad" Gyehyeo replied with his face blushing red like his hair.

Dongheon frozed he didn't know how to respond, he was afraid his blushing had revealed him already but didn't want to Gyehyeon win this so he did what his stupid mind told him to do.

He closed the distance between Gyehyeon and he, put the red head against the door framed with this arm then their lips met. It was just a little touch of lips, Dongheon couldn't dare to more and he suddenly pulled apart flushed. Gyehyeon was stoned for the suddenly take of action of Dongheon but this didn't last longer because now Gyehyeon was kissing Dongheon putting his arms around the neck of the leader. This kiss was different a lot more passionate and daring but also some kind of sloppy not because Gyehyeon didn'tt know how to kiss but his movements were uncertain. They heard some noise and sepparated and sit down across the keyboard again.

It was Minchan apparently.

"Hey what are you up to" said the lead vocal.

Before Dongheon answered because he was thinking about how to save face and act like they didnt kiss twice, Gyehyeon replied.

"We were compossing a new song and got into arguing about the pitch in the first verse, can you help us to decide?

"Sure my pleausre"

After playing the two versions to Minchan, Dongheon almost forgot about the kiss and started to think again about what was important (that his version was the chosen one)

Finnally the awaited answer of the lead vocal arrived. 

"I think the first version sounds better" Dongheon was the happiest, his version was the coosing one, he always knew better. 

"Well i have to go to keep editing the next video, see you"

Now that the two of them were alone, they were quiet. 

"So i win, i always knew better"said Dongheon pride of himself and his music composition skills

"But you wanted kiss me so bad"

"What does it had to be with this, anyways i kissed you first"

Gyehyeon smirked "It wasn't a true kiss hyung, i can teach you about that later with music composition"

Gyehyeon was a brat.


End file.
